Wherein Gus is a Magnet and Shawn is a Paperclip
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Shawn is a little jealous. He's man enough to admit that. A crazy little tag to "Juliet Takes a Luvvah." Except, well, it's Gus and Shawn.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise is being made through the writing and online publication of this crazy little story.

**A/N:** Tag to, "Juliet takes a Luvvah" (#7_7002), aired March 6, 2013. My daily challenge (a healthy living website that delivers a daily challenge to your email) for today was to write a limerick. I don't like limericks, so I decided to write a story instead. This is the result of that...

* * *

Shawn wouldn't say that he was jealous. At least not 'exactly' jealous. It was more like he was looking out for his best friend. They did, after all, take their very first poop on the big potty together. And it was like that saying that Shawn had heard somewhere, Those who poop together, stay together. Or, something along those lines. The point was that he and Gus were meant to be.

Best friends, forever, that is. Nothing more than that, because if there was something more than friendship between he and Gus...well, that would mean...that would mean that he and Juliet would be something else other than what they were. Wouldn't it?

Shawn looked askance at his best friend and pondered the man for a few minutes. Gus was handsome and dark and had beautiful, soulful eyes. Eyes that could make you melt and your knees buckle. Eyes that were framed by elegant, lush, longish eyelashes that would be the envy of any girl if that was what first drew her eye to the man. But, as lovely as they were, it weren't Gus' eyes that first drew the eye of an admirer. Female or male, Shawn conceded.

No, it was his mouth. A mouth comprised of full lips that could put a model to shame. A smile that could launch a thousand paper airplanes. And when he pouted, those full, sensual lips turned downward, the bottom lip quivering like Elvis' pelvis, watch out world. Bam! You were a goner. There was no resisting a full on Burton Guster pout.

No doubt about it, Shawn was best friends with a true heartbreaker. The question for him was, what was he going to do about it?

Shawn watched as Gus brushed at a crumb on his shirt. Gus' concentration was completely on the task at hand - removing that pesky crumb - and Shawn couldn't really blame the crumb for clinging stubbornly to Gus' shirt. Gus' mouth pulled downward in a frown, and Shawn was pulled forward, like he was a paperclip and Gus was a magnet. He was helpless, really, unable to resist.

And, honestly, Shawn wasn't to blame for what happened next. It was Gus' fault. After all it was he who possessed those tantalizing lips, those dark, chocolate brown eyes, and damn it, the man had an irresistibly muscular, masculine, rock-hard chest and abs to match.

Shawn had no control over his actions whatsoever. His hands, his lips, his tongue, his mouth - all of them had a mind of their own. He was just happy that they were working in concert with one another, and that Gus hadn't slugged him when their lips collided, when his hands landed on Gus' shoulders and squeezed, when his tongue pressed its way into Gus' mouth...

"Uh..." Gus' face was flushed when they pulled away to breathe. His eyes were open wide, pupils dilated, and Shawn wondered what Gus would look like lying sprawled out naked on his new, soft-as-silk, sheets.

"Shawn?"

"Let's run away together? We can live in a cabin in the mountains," Shawn said, the words tumbled out, some of them overlapping in their haste to make themselves known. "We can cuddle and kiss and hang with the bears. Just you and me."

"What about Juliet?" Gus asked, and Shawn's heart soared a little because Gus hadn't mentioned Rachel, at all.

"And, Rachel?"

Shawn's heart sunk, and he shrugged. He tried to keep his smile firmly in place, but it faltered.

"They can visit?" he offered, already knowing that he'd set up booby traps to keep the girls away, and no trespassing signs, and maybe even pay a lumberjack or two to keep an eye on the trail to their cabin and act as lookouts.

Gus shook his head and gave Shawn an incredulous look. "Yeah, right. I know you've already got some kind of plan going on in that head of yours to keep the girls away. Probably involves a bear traps and a lumberjack..."

Shawn cut off the rest of Gus' speech with another kiss, and plotted how he was going to lure his best friend away for the weekend, or maybe forever. Because, no one knew him as well as Gus, and he didn't think anyone knew Gus as well as he did.

* * *

Review, please.


End file.
